1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to multi-layer devices for preventing tissue adhesion and promoting tissue growth.
2. Background of Related Art
In the field of internal medical care, such as internal surgery, there is a need for tissue regeneration devices which may prevent complications such as adhesions in the post-operative healing period. Adhesions which may be formed include the adhesion of tissue to tissue or of tissue to bone. It has been known to separate adjacent internal bodily surfaces by interposing a mesh or film so that during tissue regeneration following surgery no contact exists between the surfaces. One material which has been employed to prevent adhesions is an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene material known as Gore-Tex®. This material, however, is not hemostatic and is non-degradable by the human body. Thus the implant remains in the body, and, if necessary, must be removed surgically following the healing process. Another material is a mesh barrier of carboxymethylcellulose known as Interceed®. This material, however, may not be applied in a blood-rich environment as under such circumstances the material quickly loses its barrier function. Films formed from poly(ethyleneoxide) and polyethylene terephthalate have also been proposed as barrier materials to prevent surgical adhesions.
It would be advantageous to provide a device for preventing the binding of tissue to tissue or of tissue to bone wherein the device prevents such binding while being sufficiently pliable as well as providing for growth of tissue, such as fibrous tissue, into the device.